


If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

by orphan_account



Series: Newtmas, brought to you by songs I love [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Inspired by Music, M/M, Newt wrote a song, One Shot, Singing, They play songs to each other, and thomas the piano, it's really cute, newt plays the guitar, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loves music, and he loves music class, and maybe he loves the blond boy next to him who scribbles in his notebook and blushes a lot. So it's not that much of a suprise when music brings them together is it?</p>
<p>Or the one where they get an assignment and Newt runs away because he's scared to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot so have mercy.  
> The songs I used are "Read all about it" by Emeli Sandé and "Imagination" by Shawn Mendes (Let's pretend Newt wrote it ok?)  
> Leave a comment if you have suggestions!

Thomas loves music. He loves music class, he loves to sing and he loves to write his own songs. His roommate Minho often makes fun of him but it’s just his passion and something he wants to do for the rest of his life, because he is positive that music brings people together right?

It is a Friday afternoon. Thomas’ music class is the last lesson this week. He likes this one the best, because of oblivious reasons but it also might has something to do with a certain blond boy and his deep brown eyes. Newt is a “kind-of-friend” of Thomas. They sit next to each other in the last row and sometimes pair up to do projects together. Newt is shy. He barely talks and always scribbles lyrics in his notebook. He blushes a lot and likes to wear oversized sweaters. He fascinates Thomas a lot. Sometimes he just watches him as he writes messy words on an already filled paper. When he gets frustrated he runs his finger through his curls and he bites his lips in an attempt to concentrate.  
“What are you writing about?” he whispers to Newt and leans over to get a glance at the text. “Can I see?” “I’d prefer not to.” He closes his book and throws and apologetic look at the brunette boy. His cheeks are slightly pink as he turns away. “Why not? You’re an amazing songwriter. I know that.” He tries to grab it but Newt snatches his hand away. “It’s personal!” he hisses and lets it slide in his backpack. The blond ignores him for the rest of the lesson. 

“As you guys know, I’m going to grade your projects in two weeks. Until then I want to give you a chance to improve your final mark with the last project of this semester. I want you to pair up and sing a song to each other. The song should make clear how you feel about the other person. You’re going to record it and hand it in. I’m not going to show them to anyone else. You have one week.” The teacher closes the laptop and leaves the room. The students start to discuss the assignment. Thomas automatically looks over to Newt but the blond just stares at the ground and avoids to look at anyone. “Newt? Is something wrong?” “N-no I just... It’s nothing. I-I have to go, see you next week.” He gets up and storms out of the room. Thomas looks confused after him and gets up. But as he looks down the hallway, Newt already disappeared. He furrows his eyebrows.

After that he decides to send a text to Minho.

_To: Minho (4:33 pm): Is Newt with u?_

_From: Minho (4:35 pm): No, thought he had class with u?_

_To: Minho (4:36 pm): Yes, but he ran away_

Thomas sighs and puts his phone away. It’s not like he knows Newt very well, but he grew a little attached to the boy with the british accent and okay, maybe he has a TINY crush on him. So what. He just wants to make sure he’s okay and not upset. He leaves the hallway and makes his way down the stairs to the auditorium. 

The auditorium is his favourite place on earth. He comes here everyday after school, just because he adores the atmosphere and feeling when he gets on stage even if he sings just for himself. He grabs a guitar from the locker next to the corkboard on the outside and pushes the swing doors open. The room is gigantic. It has a big stage, a piano on it and many chairs for the visitors. The ceiling was high, so you feel tiny in the big building. Thomas loves it with all his heart. He gazes over the tribune and smiles. Until he sees the blonds head peek out from one of the seats. Slowly he makes his way to his friend. Newt doesn’t see him coming. He has his face buried in his hands and he shakes. “Newt?”  
He jumps. “Tommy! What are you doing here?” “I came to practice. What’s wrong?” “It’s nothing.” Newt stands up and wants to leave but Thomas grabs his wrist and holds him in place. “Don’t run away again. Tell me what upsets you. Is it because of the project?” Defeated he lets himself fall back on the seat. “I just... I can’t... I hate to sing in front of others. It’s stupid I know”, he mutters. The brunette sits next to him. “Hey, it’s just me. I won’t laugh at you.” “I know but... Bloody hell you don’t understand.” Frustrated he covers his face. They sit in silent for a while. “Why won’t you let me see what you wrote?” “Because it’s embarrassing and not for your ears”, he snaps. Thomas can’t see his face but he’s sure Newt’s blushing. He smiles. Then he has an idea. “I will sing for you first okay?” Newt lifts his head. “What?” “I will sing for you first. Then it’s easier for you because I opened up first.” Newt laughs. “Are you a psychologist?” Thomas laughs along. “No but my mom is. Is this okay?” “I guess...” he mumbles and follows Thomas in front of the stage. “And what do you want to sing?” “You’ll see” He jumps and grabs the edge if the stage and pulls himself on stage. He takes a seat at the piano. His fingers play the first notes then he starts to sing.

_You've got the words to change a nation_  
_But you're biting your tongue_  
_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_  
_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

Newt stares at the ground. 

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_  
_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on_

He grips his notebook until his knuckles turn white.

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_  
_So why let your voice be tamed?_  
_Maybe we're a little different_  
_There's no need to be ashamed_

Thomas looks him in the eyes and smiles at him, which makes Newt blush furiously.

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_  
_So stop hiding it away_  
_Come on, come on_

At this point, Newt feels like crying. He lifts himself up and sits at the edge of the stage, his back to the audience. He stares up at Thomas. The boy who always tries to cheer him up, the boy who wants to help him, even though Newt ran away from him, the boy who looks like an angel as he plays the piano so slowly. The boy who sings a song just for him. He watches his finger fly over the piano keys.

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it, oh_

He feels like someone gave him some kind of drugs. A fizzy feeling spreads in his stomach. Meanwhile Thomas starts the second verse.

_At night we're waking up the neighbours_  
_While we sing away the blues_  
Thomas winks at him.  
_Making sure that we're remembered, yeah_  
_'Cause we all matter too_

Both boys hold each others gaze

_If the truth has been forbidden_  
_Then we're breaking all the rules_  
_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on,_  
_Let's get the TV and the radio_  
_To play our tune again_

They smile

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_  
_There's no need to be afraid_  
_I will sing with you my friend_

As Thomas ends the song he looks at Newt with an expecting look. He didn’t realise he held his breath. “You liked it?” The blond starts grinning widely and nods. He doesn’t trust his voice to speak. Thomas lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank god I thought it maybe was too cheesy or you don’t like the song or... yeah it doesn’t matter.” Thomas gets up and helps Newt on his feet. They stand very close, as he notices and he can feel the taller boy’s body heat. “It’s your turn”, he almost whispers. Newt starts to shake again but he doesn’t back up, instead he point to Thomas guitar which lays forgotten on the wooden floor. “Can I?” The brunette nods. He picks the instrument up and plays a few notes. He takes one last breath and whispers: “I’m so sorry...” Then he starts strumming. 

_Oh, there he goes again,_  
_Every morning it's the same_  
_You walk on by my house_  
_I wanna call out your name_

Thomas mind starts to process what Newts is singing.

_I want to tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing_

Newt blushes a deep shade of red, but Thomas just smiles widely at him.

_You got me thinking what we could be 'cause_  
_I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true_  
_Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

The blonde takes a sharp breath before he sings the following words.

_This is typical of love_  
_Can't wait anymore, I won't wait, I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

He stops. And just looks at the ground. Thomas leans forward and puts his fingers under his chin. “Keep going.” Newt looks him in the eyes and picks the rhythm up again.

_In my dreams you're with me_  
_We'll be everything I want us to be_  
_And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_  
_Or is that just me and my imagination_

He stops again and looks at Thomas. “I haven’t written a second verse yet”, he mumbles. Thomas is quiet for a while. “Can you please say something?” Newt begs. “This was beautiful” he finally breathes out. His face is glowing. “It was embarrassing”, Newt mumbles and hides his red face in his hands. Thomas pouts. “No it’s not! You’re an amazing song writer, just as I told you and... did you write it for me?” “Of course I wrote it for you shuck face. Why the hell would I sing it then for you? And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same it’s just a simple crush and I mean we’re both boys and I would understand when ugh...” Thomas tackles Newt to the floor. “You’re a loser Newt”, he mumbles in the blondes curls. Newt is suddenly very aware of Thomas on top of him. He can smell his cologne and he feels his body heat pressed against him. Thomas leans back and smiles at the boy under him. A rush of confidence fills his veins so he leans down until their noses brush against each other. “I like you too you idiot.” With that he presses his lips against Newts. Newt yelps but quickly kisses him back. Thomas softly nibbles at his lips.  
After they pull away, both of them start to giggle. Newt helps Thomas up. “Want to come over to mine? We can record the songs now.” Thomas grins and takes his hand. Together they walk out of the school.  
Needles to say that they didn’t record the songs this evening anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
